Isabella's Sister Arianna
by Trenux
Summary: Arianna aka Anna is Bella's sister and she starts highschool with the Cullen's and Seth decides he's going to try school at Forks high. Takes place after eclipse, and has a lot of Anna an Seth love.


**Isabella's Sister Arianna**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all_**

**_Okay so this is probably gonna just be like a fifty chapter story about Arianna who is Bella's sister and what happens after she finds out what the Cullen's are, and meet's Seth._**

**_This takes place after eclipse._**

**_I made one but deleted it on purpose then...i realized I'd made a mistake, so yeah, here go! Oh yeah PS Arianna doesn't know the Cullen's are vampires._**

_**Arianna's POV**_

"It's going to be beautiful." Charlie told me trying to not crack a smile from my explosive curls that surrounded my face.

"If only a girl named _BELLA_ knew how to do hair." I mumbled to myself.

Bella pulled half of the curls from my face and put it in a pony tail. Her fingers trailed through my bottom curls and pulled my dark brown hair out of the way so she could clip a flower on the side.

"Anna please don't be rude to your sister when she's doing something special for you." Charlie taunted to me.

He calls this SPECIAL?

"Okay." I muttered refusing to look at him as he walked out of the bathroom.

Bella smiled and looked at me in the mirror.

"Now Bella, I have to work late..." Dad trailed off mumbling and I sighed.

"He's gonna be with SUE CLEARWATER." I taunted without thinking and he blushed lightly. He ignored me and headed out the door for work.

"You look pretty cute for the first day of highschool." Bella cooed out pinching my cheeks. I pushed her hands away roughly and she rolled her eyes.

Two minutes later and the doorbell rang and Bella's eyes lit up. I already knew who it was. It was Edward Cullen...

It's not that I don't like him, it's just, he's wierd. Like nosy sort of wierd. The way he watches Bella...is so protective... I'm probably loosing my mind, or just going delusional because he has pale skin and reminds me of sme hot model, but yeah...

Bella released herself from the bathroom, her hands leaving my hair and rushed to open the door. I rolled my eyes and moved my way to the front door, next to the kitchen. I leaned on the wall and sighed as they had a small talk and she invited him in quickly.

"Arianna! Come on! You don't want to be late!" Bella called my name louder than she needed to.

She didn't know I was a few feet away from her. I grabbed my back pack and stood by her side, not smiling, or looking at the angel looking guy in the room.

"Don't call me Arianna, _**Is-a-bella**_." I said rudely. "My name is Anna, Bella." I finished pulling the back pack over my arms.

Edward's face turned towards me and he snickered to himself.

"It's nice to see you again Ann-" Edward was cut off by Bella.

"Don't talk to me like that. Dad put me in charge Anna. So what you do is listen and keep that huge whole in your face shut." Bella said sweetly but she meant it as a threat. Her eyes met Edward and we all walked out of the house and into his Volvo.

I sat behind Bella in the back seat so when I'm done chewing my gum, I can stick it in her hair.

We drove through hills and came to a huge mansion looking house. Most of the house was glass. It was beautiful. But why are we out in the forest.

"Anna, go to school." Bella whined. I laughed with a small snort in between.

"This isn't school, this is, a rich kid's house. Why are we here?" I demanded.

"This is my house Anna." Edward said kindly and I made a disgusted face.

"Oh, and your point is?" I asked as kindly as I possibly could. He smiled.

"My mom volunteered to homeschool you." He said. I laughed some more and kicked my feet a little.

"There are no hot guys in there!" My eyes touched the house with my words. Unless he has some brother's I don't know about...

"Hot guys?" Edward mouthed out with un belief.

Bella lost her patience. "Anna go in there and get homeschooled!" Bella ordered and I sighed looking up at the house, and then they both laughed, like the dummies they are.

"We were just kidding. Were picking up Seth. He's going to the same highschool as you. So I told him he could get a lift." Edward said nicely looking towards the mansion and honking twice.

LIFT my FRONT DOOr. What's he talking about a lift? What lift? For who? Who is Seth? Is it his brother? Highschool brah bro?

I batted my eyes. "Oh so he's a highschooler." I whispered and sat up correctly and crossed my legs and applied my clear lip gloss.

A olive skinned boy walked from the house towards the car. His eyes so honey brown, and his hair, shorts, and he was CUTE! Omg...calm down. Before you know it, once we date, and move on, I'll just become his Billie Jean!

Edward unlocked the door and Seth pulled himself in. He had on a white T and some nice pants. Edward looked at Seth and smiled. "wassup Seth." Edward got a secret handshake from Seth. Bella gave Seth a hug by leaning back and hugging him. He got buckled in and we drove off.

"Seth, this is Bella's sister, Arianna." Edward ended the Aukward silence. I let him get away with saying my full name.

"I would like, no...I demand you to call me Anna. I know we just met, but I don't like people calling me Arianna. It's Anna." I told Seth in my considerate voice. He laughed a little, with Edward. I don't see what's funny.

"Okay, Anna. I neve heard your full name." He said flatly. He gave me that I-will-try-not-to-say-your-full-name look. I smiled.

"So, what school did you go to last year?" Seth asked smiling lightly.

"Forks middle. What about you?"

"I went to school on the reservation."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Was it fun?

"It was okay."

"That doesn't sound very fun at all."

"We'll it was, okay?"

"Okay. SETH." I muttered.

"So this is Forks high?" I asked as we pulled in to the highschool's parking lot. Eww! I would be going to highschool, with Bella. That's just sad.

We pulled into a parking lot next to a hot red convertable next to us. A blonde tapped on Edward's window. I recognized her as Rosalie, his sister. "Hey Rose." I called and she smiled coming over to my side and opening my door for me. Out of all of the Cullen's, the only real one I truly liked and loved was Rosalie. She understood me.

She opened my door and kissed my cheek, while pulling me and my bag from the vehicle. "Hey Rose." I managed to say as she wrapped one of arms around my waste.

We walked towards the school and I walked all of the Cullen's follow us, and Seth trailing along with Edward and Bella who were now ahead of us.

"Anna is stealing my woman." I heard Emmet's loud words from next to Rose. Rose rolled her eyes and kissed him, pulling me in up close.

People stared at us, because we looked so...COOL! Or is it...nice?

I let go of Rose and let her kiss her man. "Okay." I said awkwardly, moving to the left.

Seth watched me, probably thinking I couldn't see him, but I did. Edward laughed at me when I pulled my self from the kissing couple, and Bella just grinned.

We made our way to the office and got all of our schedules. First period I have class with Seth and Jasper, Second period I have class with Rose and Emmet..and so forth.

The bell rung and we scattered away from eachother and I watched people stare at the Cullen's in awe. Boys stared at me with flurtation and girl's looked at Seth and Jasper like they were angels.

I gripped Jasper as we walked into home room. A girl with blonde hair glared at me as I held onto Jasper. Seth glared back at her and I looked around at three empty seats in the back. I let go of Jasper and pulled my way to one of the empty seats.

The blonde sat down where I was about to sit. Jasper hissed and I grabbed his wrist making him relax. "Don't." I told him. Seth was in front of me.

"I'll sit over there." I nodded to an empty seat by a girl with green hair and blue eyes. "Arianna, sit here with Seth." Jasper said sitting next to the green haired girl who blushed insanely. "Anna." I told myself, and I know he heard me.

I sat next to the blonde and Seth, and she looked at me as If I was a rotten piece of meat. What did I do to make her hate me.

"Hello Class..." The teacher gave out a speach of a whole bunch of blah blah blah and I sat there boredly.

The blonde pocked me. "You gotta pin?" She asked chewing on her piece of gum(which she needed).

_"Here you go." I said, and smiled sweetly and PUNCHED HER in her jaw smiling. "A **pin** to your mouth." _

I snapped out of my little punching fantasy and answered her question. "Yeah, here." I handed her my least favorite pin and smiled. She grabbed it rudely and began to write something down.

This was going to be a LONG DAY... The teacher had us all say our names, and a little bit of about who you are.

Seth pinched me and I looked to my side and met his gaze.

"You okay?" He asked.

I cleared my throat and smiled. "Yes."

The blonde pushed me softly and began talking to Seth as I sat in the middle.

"Hey, as you probably know, I'm Rina." She said flipping her blonde hair and holding out her hand. Seth looked at it and nodded. "Oh, that's coo." He said, not shaking her hand. She pulled her hand back, pretending she didn't just get dissed.

Seth put his arm out behind my chair and listened to a story Rina told him. She was trying to impress him, and he has his arm around ME. Omg, I'm going insane...!

"So...um...Arianna." Rina said my name plainly and sighed. "Is Seth like your cousin? Cus...like you're all pale, and he's like...not, and like...what is he to you? Your bff?" She asked sarcastically while twirling her hair.

Jasper looked back, as if he heard how she spoke to me.

"I actually don't know him that well. He's my sisters boyfriend's good friend." I managed to say without stuttering.

"Oh, so like you just...yeah..." She trailed off, meeting Seth's gaze again.

Seth pulled his arm from around me, as if my words hurt him.

**Seth's POV**

I told Edward earlier in my mind that I call dibs on Anna, because...she's everything a dude could want. But, I didn't imprint on her...so what will happen if I fall in love with her? And then I imprint on some other girl I never met? That would be horrible...breaking her heart-if she liked me.

The blonde kept her mouth blabbering slently while the teacher sat at his desk and did nothing.

"I actually don't know him that well. He's my sisters boyfriend's good friend." Anna managed to say without stuttering.

"Oh, so like you just...yeah..." Rina the stupid blonde I would love to crack jokes on, but I happen to have blonde friends trailed off, meeting my gaze again.

I pulled my arm from around Anna. My arm started to hurt, so I had to.

**Okay so that was chapter 1. Please Review and Rate. I love critism and comments. Thanx!**


End file.
